The Worst Birthday Ever
by sunshinefics
Summary: It was Chris's 16 birthday, but when the Halliwells are attacked by a demon will it be his last?
1. Chapter one

Hey there I'm Sunshinefics. This is my first ever fanfic on this app.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed (though I wish I did)

If you like this story be sure to leave a review

Here's the list of Piper, Pheobe and Paige's kids

Pheobe's kids: Prudence (Prue) , Peyton age 12, Patricia (Patty) age 9, Paris age 9 and Melinda age 6

Paige's kids: Pamela age 10, Petra age 9, Ella age 8 and Sam age 5

Piper's kids: Wyatt age 18 and Chris age 16

"Happy Birthday peanut" Piper's voice sang

"Thanks- wait WHAT??" Chris asked looking at her blankly

"October 10 did you forget?" Wyatt asked

"No I just uh-" Chris said as he searched for an excuse

"Thought so" Wyatt smirked

"Hey buddy Happy Birthday 16 is a big year" Leo said as he orbed in

"Shh its a surprise" Wyatt said

"What's a surprise" Leo asked confused

"Chris's birthday he doesn't know" Wyatt said

"Chris doesn't know its his birthday?" Leo asked even more confused

"Apparently" Piper said

"Oh please when it's Wy's birthday he acts like he's the king of the world and talks about it like 2 months before" Chris snorted

Piper decided to change the subjecg before a fight broke out

"You boys best go change before your aunts get here

"yes mom" they replied simultaneously

about 20 minutes later his aunts orbed in with the kids

"Hiya Chrissy" Sam said

"Sam don't tease you know he doesn't like being called that" Paige chided

"Happy Birthday Chris" Pheohe said

"Thanks Aunt Pheobe" Chris said hugging his favorite aunt (but don't tell Paige)

"How's it feel to be 16 kiddo" Coop said ruffling his hair

"the same" Chris said

"yeah he didn't even remember his birthday" Wyatt said

"Its been a busy week" He said shrugging his shoulders

a loud crash was heard in the kitchen

"Ooooh Ella your so going to get it" Petra sang gleefully

"Me?! your the one who pushed me" Polly exclaimed

"Only because you called me a baby and besides I'm older than you" Petra cried

"But you said I was dumb" Ella defended

"Enough!" Paige said shocking the two girls

"She started it" Petra said glaring at Ella

"I don't care who started it, all I care about is how the heck did Pheobe's vase break, Prue made that for her" the youngest Charmed One said

"Hey Paige I need help with the cake- what happend to Pheobe's vase" Piper asked

"one of these two broke it" Paige said glaring at her daughters

"Oooh Pheobe's gonna flip why'd she bring it anyway" Piper cried

"She brought it because she was wondering if you could maybe fix it, it had a chip in the paint" Paige replied

"Well we better tell her before-"

"MY VASE" Pheobe yelled

"That happeneds" Piper said wincing

"What happend?" Pheobe asked distraught

"It was her fault Aunt Pheobe" Ella said

"was not"

"was too"

"was not"

"was too"

"was not"

was not"

"WAS TOO" Petra screamed

"HAHAHA I knew that would work on you it always does" Ella said laughing

"I don't care who did it you are both going to apologize to your aunt" Paige said seething

"But Moooooom it wasn't me" whined Petra

"Apologize NOW" Paige said furiously

"Sorry Aunt Pheobe" both girls said in unison

"It's alright I guess but please be more careful my sister made that for me for my birthday it was very special to me" Pheobe said "Now give me a hug"

both girls hugged their aunt

three hours later...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHRIS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU"

Chris was about to blow out the candles when a demon burst in the manor

"ONE DAY THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR JUST ONE DAY" Piper yelled glaring at the ceiling

the demon took out an athame and before anyone could react he threw it at Peyton

"PEYTON" Chris yelled orbing in front of him and just as it was going to hit her Chris's blue orbs came in, the athame hitting him square in the stomach and the demon hurled him through the door glass shattering around

"CHRIS" Leo yelled racing towards his son

Prue ran toward the demon ready to kick his butt for hurting her cousin and trying to hurt her sister but he sent her flying into the wall. This would only cause a charmed one to be stunned but Prue being young it injured her.

another demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Pamela which she expertly dove out of the way and instead of hitting her in the chest as it was intended to it hit her leg

Paige, Pheobe and Piper were seeing red nobody ever hurts they're family

Piper blew up the first demon but the second got away

"Wyatt go heal your cousins" Piper instrucged

"But Chris-" Wyatt started to say

"Leo is healing him he'll be fine" Piper said trying to convince herself

Wyatt did what he was told and healed Pamela and Prue

"Leo what's taking so long?" Piper asked fervently

"He's not healing" Leo said shaking his head

"WHAT!!!?" Piper shouted

Chris groaned in pain

"peanut honey can you hear me?" the distressed mother asked

"Mom?" he said weakly

"I'm here baby mommy's here" she said on the verge of tears

Chris let out a awful groan in pain

"Chris we need to move you to your bed this will hurt a lot" Leo said

"On the count of three okay?" Piper said

the parents put Chris's arms around their shoulders and helped him to a standing position.

"AAAAAAAHHHH" Chris howled in pain

Piper's eyes filled with tears she couldn't stand seeing her peanut in so much pain

"There's no way you can get him upstairs" Paige pointed out

"I know, do you think you can make it too the couch?"

Chris bit his lip and nodded. After a lot of painful steps they made it too the couch.

"We need to stop the bleeding I need a towel" Leo said

"Towel!"Paige said orbing a towel

"Alright Chris I need too pull the athame out this will hurt" Leo said

Wyatt reached over and grabbed his brother's hand. Chris tried to supress a scream but failed

After that Leo pulled the glass out of his shoulder and back. Chris fell into a feverish sleep.

"He has a fever" Piper worried putting a hand on his forehead

"I've got the thermometer" Pheobe said

Leo put the thermometer in Chris's mouth and cursed when he saw the temperature

"105!"Piper said shrilly reading over his shoulder

Leo went to the kitchen and wet a washcloth.

"m-mom?" Chris stuttered

"I'm here peanut"

"i-is p-peyton ok-kay?" he asked barely understandable

"She's fine honey" Pheobe said realizi g that if it wasn't for Chris it would be her little girl on that couch

Coop must've realized the same thing because he wrapped Peyton in tight hug

" d-don't let h-him do it m-mom"

"Don't let who do what?" Piper asked looklooking down at her son. and to her horror he wasn't breathing


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Im back like 5 minutes after publishing the first chapter, tbh I doubt if anyone will read my stuff. There's a surprise in this chapter see if you can spot it. Also I say Oh my gosh instead of(You know what OMG) because I try not to say the Lord's name in vain. So just pretend okay? Also thoughts and dreams are in italics

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Charmed if I did I'd be writing episodes and not fanfic

Well on to the story

Piper looked down at her son and too her horror he wasn't breathing.

"LEO COME QUICK" Piper yelled

"What's wrong what happend" he asked nervously

"HE'S NOT BREATHING" Pheobe yelled

Leo's face paled and he started CPR

"Mama is Chris going to die?" Melinda asked

"Of course not Mellie" Coop answered

"Good because the he won't meet mommy's new baby that's inside her tummy" Melinda said

Piper was too bust freaking out over Chris because she didn't say anything but Coop, Paige, Peyton and Prue certainly noticed

"Baby what baby"Coop asked

"Mom what's Mel talking about?" Peyton asked

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU PREGNANT" Paige exclaimed

"I'm having another brother or sister" Prue exclaimed gleefully

"Pheobe your pregnant?" Piper asked looking away because Leo finally got Chris breathing again

"Yes fine I'm 1 month pregnant Mellie only knows because she cane with to the doctors" Pheobe said

"Wow 6 kids can you handle that Pheebs?"

"how's Chris doing?" Pheobe said chaning the subject

Leo didn't say anything he didn't need too. His face said everything

"Leo" Piper said warningly

"It's not looking too good Piper"

"But what I don't understand is why isn't he healing" Wyatt said

"The athame was poisoned it's immune to Whitelighter healing"

"I'm trying my hardest I'm not losing him again" Leo said

"w-what h-happend?" Chris muttered

"Chris you saved my life that's what happend" Peyton said

"How do you feel?" Leo asked

"l-like I-I g-got h-hit b-by b-bus" Chris said

"I'm going to get him some water" Leo said

"Here peanut drink this" Piper said pouring a potion in his mouth"

"that's understandable" Pheobe said

"But WHY is it understandable" Chris asked

"You got stabbed and the athame is poisoned and resistant to Whitelighter healing" Wyatt said

Leo walked in the room holding a glass of water

"how come I'm on the couch and not in bed?' Chris questioned

"It hurt you too much to move so we brought you to the couch" Piper said

"Did you ever think of orbing me there?"

"No but that's a good idea, Paige you orb him up to our room it's closer than his room I need to talk to Piper" Leo said

Paige nodded and Chris leaned against Paige for support only having a small grimace which shocked everyone.

"Piper before when we did that he screamed now he barely even winced and when he woke up the first time he was barely understandable now he can peperfectly talk in full sentences what happened?" Leo asked suspiciously

"Well I sorta gave him a pain relief potion" Piper said

"Piper that could backfire" Leo

"Don't worry it only lasts 3 hours " Piper said

"Piper he's my son too I hate seeing him in pain as much as you do but I can't help him if I don't know what's wrong so no more potions or spells okay" Leo said

"did you know that Pheobe's pregnant" Piper said avoiding the question

"Piper" Leo said

"Fine no more spells or potions, but I don't want to lose him Leo" Piper said

"Neither do I, know what's this about Pheobe being pregnant?"

Upstairs...

"How did I get stabbed?" Chris asked

"Well the athame was heading for Peyton but you orbed in front of it saving her life" Prue said

"Geez Chris you always have to be the hero don't you" Wyatt said

"What can I say no one and I mean no one hurts my family" Chris said

"I don't understand earlier you could barely breathe or say a word with out groaning now your talking in full sentences maybe your getting better" Wyatt said hopefully

"I doubt it my guess is mom gave me some potion" Chris said

Wyatt's face fell

"Don't worry Wyatt Chris'll pull through he always does" Pheobe said

"Did Pheobe tell you her news?" Paige asked

"No what news?" Chris said confused

"Of course she didn't" Paige said mock glaring at Pheobe

"I was gonna but in case you didn't notice I was too busy fighting a demon" Pheobe said

"Mhhhmm" Paige said skeptically

"Alright fine, I'm pregnant" Pheobe relented

"That's awesome Aunt Pheobe" Said Chris

Piper and Leo walked in the room

"I believe that we never had the chance to have some cake" Piper mused

This seemed to perk everyone up

"I'll go get the cake"Leo said orbing downstairs and returning with a lucious Choclate Mouse cake.

They sang happy birthday again and Chris blew out the candles and they were having a peaceful time until the little kids got bored

"AUNT PAIGE SAM STOLE MY FORK" Patty cried

"Sam did you steal your cousin's fork?"

"Only because she was stealing my cake" Sam said defensively

"Patty" Pheobe said warningly

"Sorry Sam" Patty muttered

"Sorry Patty" Sam replied

but the peace didn't last long

"MOM PARIS CONJURED A BOWL OF WORMS AND WAS TRYING TO MAKE ME EAT THEM" Melinda said

"MOM PRUE WAS TELEKINETICLY MAKING ME HIT MYSELF" Petra said

Peyton winced and passed out

"Oh my gosh Peyton" Pheobe said worringly

"What ?" said Payton

"Peyton your an Empath since when can you astral project?" Coop asked

"I don't know all the anger must've triggered something" the girl said

"Well focus and come back okay?" Piper said

Peyton squinted her eyes and she went back to her body

Later that night...

"Ohhhhh" Chris groaned in his sleep

"The potion must be wearing off" Piper said

Leo went over and placed his hand on his son's forhead

"His fever is spiking" Leo exclaimed

"no" Chris murmured in his sleep

_It was a family night but the only kids were Peyton and Chris Wyatt and Leo were out fishing and Henry took the other kids to a movie. When suddenly a demon crashed through the window_

_"CHRIS LOOK OUT!" Paige yelled as a fireball was headed straight towards him, he managed to orb out of the way going to get his dad and brother, but since Peyton was behind him the fireball hit her instead. Peyton crumpled to the floor_

_"PEYTON" Coop yelled running over to his injured daughter followed quickly by Pheobe_

_"d-dad?" she asked weakly_

_"I'm here honey daddy's here, you're gonna be fine okay" Coop said_

_"Peyton you just hang on okay?, Uncle Leo will be here any minute"_

_"i-it hurts so much" The dying girl said_

_"I know honey I know" Pheobe said taking her daughter's left hand while Coop held her right_

_"I l-love you" Peyton said drawing one last painful breath her hands going slack_

_"YOU!" Pheobe yelled running towards the demon. He stabbed her and she collapsed_

_Piper blew up the demon_

_"PHEOBE!" Piper Paige and Coop yelled_

_"C'mon Pheobe hang on honey please" Paige said crying_

"_I-I l-ove y-you g-guys I'm g-going to s-see P-prue and G-grams and M-mom and h-help Peyton" Pheobe stuttered_

_"Pheobe no please" Piper said sobbing_

_"Pheobe I lost Peyton I can't lose you too" Coop said_

_"Pheobe I can't lose another sister_

_Pheobe's head rolled her choclate brown eyes looking at the sky_

_Piper enfolded Paige into her arms holding her head against her shoulder their tears mixing together_

_Chris orbed back in with Leo and Wyatt_

_They all sighed in relief at the sight of Piper but she was crying, not normal crying either but hysterical sobs, Paige and Coop were also making the heartwrenching noise_

_Chris looked over and saw his aunt's choclate brown eyes looking glassy staring at the ceiling, Chris collapsed in misery but even worse when he looked behind her he saw his cousin also staring unblinking at the sky_

_"NOOOOOO" Chris yelled_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there it's Sunshinefics and I'm back for business

**Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own Charmed (I'm still working on that lol)**If you like the story be sure to review, also like last chapter I will not be saying OMG as that is against my beliefs and instead will be saying Oh My Gosh or Dang it

Also I got my first review and it made my day I couldn't believe that someone actually read my story(and didn't call it trash as my cousin would say)

Now with the boring stuff out of the way onto to the story

Chris opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding, he was nauseous and everything hurt.

"Hey buddy how you feeling?"Leo said

"Awful" He croaked

"Oh peanut" his mother said tearfully

"What time is it?" the boy asked

"8 pm you've been asleep all day" Leo said

"I think I'm gonna-" he managed before his father orbed a bucket too him and he emptied his stomach

Piper held his hand and was tracing circles on his palms

"Are you hungry peanut?" Piper asked hopefully

but Leo shook his head pointing at Chris who was back asleep

"Aunt Piper mom told me to bring you these cookies" Ella said

"Cookies?, theres only one here" Piper said looking at Ella's chocolate stained mouth

she blushed "I sorta got hungry" she admitted

"Didn't you orb here" Piper said tickling her neice

"AUNT PIPER STOP" She giggle rather loudly

Chris moaned in her sleep

"Shhh" Leo hissed

_It's been two months since Pheobe and Peyton Halliwell's death. The Halliwells were sitting down for another family get together trying to ignore the two empty chairs, well 3 really because Wyatt ran off and was starting to be different he was irritatable and moody all the time. When two demons shimmered in, A Darklighter shot Chris in the right shoulder he gasped from the pain_

_"CHRIS" his mom yelled pulling the arrow from his shoulder_

Piper and Leo were talking about Pheobe's baby and arguing over who got too name it, neither were thinking straight there son was dying and they were just trying to focus on anything else. They heard Chris gasp in pain and he moved around in his sleep

"He's in so much pain Leo" Piper cried

"I know honey but we can't do anything"

"Mom there's more" Chris muttered

"More what?" Leo asked

_"MOM THERE'S MORE" Chris yelled as Leo finished healing him_

_Piper wirled around and sure enough saw more demons than people she saw that Paige had orbed __her husband and the kids away and as her shimmering orbs finished the dark lighter shot her in the heart and she died instantly_

_"Chris you need to leave NOW!" Piper said_

_Chris didnt want to leave but he knew there was no arguing with his mom so he orbed out_

_"YOU KILLED MY OTHER SISTER"Piper said sobbing_

_one of the other demons threw a fireball at piper hitting her in the chest Leo ran to heal her but he was too late and the demons shimmered off_

_"Piper no no no no Piper wake up please NOOOOOOOO" Leo sobbed__"Dad?" Chris asked__Leo looked at him with tears in his eyes__"MOM! MOM NO NONONONO MOM PLEASE WAKE UP"_

Piper looked at her son he's been asleep all day only waking up once to empty his stomach"

"Piper are you listening to me?" Leo asked

"No sorry what were you saying?" Piper said

"I said his pulse is weak he might not survive the night"

Her husbands words hit Piper like a ton of bricks and she broke down

Sorry for the cliffy but keep reading noticr Leo's word might meaning he may or may not survive, my chapters are generally short so I write multiple in one day I probably won't update everyday, also if you have any plot ideas or what I could do to make the story better I am open to **gentle **criticism

Ciao, Sunshine


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it's Sunshinefics, Welcome back to the Worst Birthday Ever. So I'm currently in the play Les Miserables(I play Joly) and rehearsals are getting more frequent add that to another play, Frozen (I'm Elsa which tbh is not my fave role I mean don't get me wrong I'm thrilled to be a lead but... oops I'm stalling) and well there's not much time. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. The good news is I'm homeschooled but next year I'm starting Highschool and going to public school so my life will be a heck a lot busier. Also as usual I will not be using God's name in vain

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed if I did I'd be making episodes not writing fanfic in my pajamas at like 12 in the afternoon**

Well with my boring life story out of the way onto the story

Leo held his crying wife in his arms after a while she started to speak

"This is a nightmare right it's not real" The poor mother tried to convince herself

"Piper go wake up Wyatt and call your sister's and father" Leo said sadly

When Piper went downstairs Leo went over to his son and stroked his hair gently, Leo had tears down his face, he reached over and gave his son a kiss on his forehead

Piper walked into her eldest's room

"Wyatt honey wake up"

At first Wyatt was not happy at being woken up at such an hour but one look at his mom's face and he knew something was wrong

"Mom what's wrong" he asked frantically

"It's Chris your dad thinks he won't-" Piper choked

Wyatt nodded and ran as fast as he could

Piper pulled out her phone with trembling hands and dialed in Victor Bennett's number

"Hello?" a voice barked obviously not happy to be woken up in the middle of the night

"Hi Daddy" Piper said struggling to hold back tears

Victor caught this and immediately began to worry. "Did something happen to Pheobe or Paige" he asked urgently

"N-no daddy it's Chris" Piper managed

"Chris? what happened"

"He was stabbed by a demon and i-it's bad"

"I'm on my way" and with a click he hung up

Piper sighed and went to call Pheobe and Paige

About 2 hours later the adult Halliwells, Victor and Prue, Peyton and Pamela( the other kids were too young and staying with friends of the Halliwells) were huddled around their family member.

Piper and Leo were holding Chris's hand, Peyton and Prue were sitting together crying, Victor was struggling to hold back tears, Pamela was staring at her cousin, Pheobe was crying into Coops arms, Coop silently let his tears slide and Paige was sobbing into Henry's shirt and Henry just stared off into space

"your not my father you don't know me" Chris mumbled

Leo looked at his son remembering the time when future Chris came to save Wyatt, and he had revealed that Leo was never there for me

meanwhile Chris was having another nightmare...

_Chris was in a dark cave , he was overcome by anger he was repeatedly punching his father,_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW ME YOUR NOT MY FATHER" He had screamed almost immediately after that another dream started this wasn't scary just a little sad and a lot of it was happy even , it was his 12th birthday. Almost everyone he loved was there, his friends, his aunts and uncles, his cousin, his brother, his mom even his grandfather, but there was one empty chair, one chair that he kept looking at, his father's chair_

_"Hey peanut your dad told me to give you this" his mom said earlier that morning, holding out a letter_

_"Dear Chris, Happy Birthday! I know I promised to be there but I can't make it again due to Whitelighter duties I'll try to make it next year_

_From Dad"_

_"I'm sorry Peanut" she said holding out her arms_

_Chris had been thinking about this and Pheobe noticed_

_"You okay Chris?" Pheobe asked_ _her hands resting on her pregnant belly_

_"How is it that dad almost never misses mom or Wyatt's birthday and even if he does he makes up for it, but with me he misses every single one, and he never makes it up too me it's just not fair" Chris complained_

_"Your right Chris it's not fair and he never makes up for it but, your dad loves you and he may not always be there for you physically but he's always in your heart and you know what I did when I missed my dad?" Pheobe said_

_"What?" Chris asked eagerly_

_"I'd look at the sun"_

_"Why?" Chris asked puzzled_

_"because no matter where you are in the world everyone looks at the same sun and it would make it seem that he's closer" Pheobe said drawing him in for a hug_

_Chris smiled no matter how upset he was his Aunt Pheobe always made him feel better_

_Piper walked in seeing her sister and her son hugging she saw her sons upset face and asked "What's wrong Chris?" Piper asked_

_Chris didn't want his mom to know how upset he was about his dad and Pheobe knew that_

_"He's just upset because he didn't win the school art show because the art teacher's son won" Pheobe said_

_Chris shot his aunt a grateful look_

_"Oh I just hate it when that happeneds I remember this one time we were doing The Wizard of Oz for the school musical and I wanted the part of dorothy so bad and I should've got that role but I got Glinda the Good Witch and they gave Dorothy to some girl who had no talent " Piper remembered_

_"Um Piper that girl was me and I got a standing ovation and a scholarship to theater camp for that" Pheobe said_

_"And you did amazing" Piper said trying to save herself_

_"Hey you got a good role poor Prue ended up being a flying monkey" Pheobe said_

_"Yeah she had one line and she forgot it and burst into tears on stage" Piper laughed_

_"her talent was not singing or acting but she was incredible at math" Pheobe said_

_"Um mom can we have cake now" Wyatt asked_

_Piper was_ _about to answer when Pheobe gasped in pain her hands clutching her stomach_

"_Pheobe what's wrong?"Piper fretted_

_"Baby somethings wrong" she said gritting her teeth_

_Coop scooped his wife up in his arms and rushed her to the car. The 2 year old Melinda started to cry at her mother's departure_

_After a while the entire Halliwell family orbed to the hospital and met Coop who apparently wasn't allowed in with Pheobe_

_The nervous husband was pacing back and forth and after what seemed like hours a doctor came in_

_"Pheobe Halliwell" he said looking surprised when half the maternoty waiting room stood up_

_"Yes" Coop said wringing his hands_

_"Unfortunately Pheobe had some extreme internal bleeding and we had to do an emergency C-section"_

_Piper frightfully asked "is she okay?"_

_"Well thats comlicated Miss uh"_

_"Halliwell" She answered_

_"Miss Halliwell" he continued "she is very weak and emotionally distraught as she should be"_

_"Wair why is she emotionally distraught" Paige asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer_

_"The baby didn't make it"_

_"Sh-she didn't make it? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'T MAKE IT?" Coop yelled_

_"She was unresponsive and we attempted CPR but it didn't work" The Doctor sadly explained_

_"Can we see her?" Paige asked_

_"Only immediate family such as siblings, spouses and children over the age of 10"_

_"Great lead the way" Piper said_

_"Wait surely you arent all immediate family?" He said in disbelief_

_"Well only 7 of us are eligible everyone else is under 10 years" Piper said_

_"I can't allow all 7 of you she's very weak" The doctor said shaking his head_

_"Okay how about Henry, Wyatt and Chris stay" Piper suggested_

_Paige shook her head and whispered to Piper not wanting to hurt Wyatt's feeling"She'd want Chris there they have a special relationship"_

_Piper nodded "never mind Chris you can come"_

_They walked in the room and saw Pheobe her eyes were red and puffy_

_"Did you have a name mom?" Prue asked_

_"She was going to be EmmaMaria, Hannah, Halliwell" Pheobe whispered_

_"Aunt Pheobe?" Chris said_

_"Yeah honey"_

_"I'm sorry this is my fault"_

_Pheobe's eyes clouded with tears "No sweetie it wasn't your fault"_

_"Yes it was it was my fault dad wasn't there he was avoiding me, if he'd been there he could've healed you"_

_"Christopher Perry Halliwell don't you DARE think this was your fault" Piper said harshly_

_"Leo can't heal natural causes" Coop said_

_"Here you go mom" The nurse said handing the baby to Pheobe__Pheobe looked at her daughter hoping to see any sign of life at all, but she saw nothing_

Pheobe glanced at her sister "I'm sorry Piper I know how you feel"

Piper looked at Pheobe "I know you do" Remembering EmmaMaria "I just never thought- that I'd feel this way"

Chris's breathing became more strained, Leo felt the pulse weakening in his son's hand

Leo didn't want to believe it but he knew that it was time

"It's okay son you can go" Leo managed before he succumbed to the tears.

Chris left out a long painful breath and his hand went slack

"NO!" Wyatt yelled running over to his brother shaking him "CHRIS WAKE UP please" He sobbed

Pheobe broke down, Paige weeped harder, Piper wailed

_Chris woke up in a brightly lit placd_

_"Welcome Chris" a familiar women with black hair and green eyes said__"Aunt Prue?" Chris asked puzzled__"That's me"__'"A-Am I dead?"__"Unfortunately yes " Prue said sadly__Chris shook his head in disbelief "b-but m-my parents my family"__"They'll take care of each other it's what family does, now come on there are people who want to see you"_Piper ran to the bathroom and threw up, it's hard and painful to throw up while crying but the pain was nothing compared to the hole in her heart. Pheobe walked in and enfolded her into a comforting hug and they wept together. After 5 minutes Piper pulled away and ran to the attic

"What are you doing?"Leo asked curiously

"I'm looking for a way to bring Chris back"

"Piper" Leo sighed

"NO LEO I'M NOT LOSING MY BABY THERE HAS TO BE A WAY, A SPELL OR A POTION OR SOMETHING I CAN'T GO THROUGH THE PAIN OF LOSING SOMEONE I LOVE AGAIN, I WON'T SURVIVE I BARELY SURVIVED PRUE HOW CAN I SURVIVE LOSING MY BABY, MY **BABY** LEO" Piper yelled

"I know Piper, but there's nothing there's no way to bring him back, I failed him, darn it I made a promise to keep my kids safe and I broke it, you think you're the only one upset? look around Piper, Everyone in this family loved Chris" Leo fought

"I'M NOT BURYING MY SON I BURIED MY MOTHER I BURIED MY GRANDMOTHER I BURIED MY SISTER" Piper raised her voice

"Piper please" Leo said trying to calm her down

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOUR SON JUST DIED AND YOUR NOT EVEN CRYING" Piper was screaming now

"I get it, your trying to be strong Leo but it just makes things worse, when I lost EmmaMarie I tried to keep myself together for Pheobe's sake but I just made her feel alone, let it out Leo" Coop said trying to help

Leo started to cry and a few minutes later he sank to his knees

"I'M HIS FATHER I SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER I PUT MY DOCTOR SKILLS BEFORE MY FATHER SKILLS I'M A FAILURE" Leo sobbed

"We both failed" Piper whisperr breaking down again

"Mom" Wyatt's voice piped up "We have to find a way to get Chris back

Alright this chapter took all day. Any comments or suggestions on how to improve my writing are welcome feel free to PM me for plot suggestions. I'll try to upload a chapter tommorow but I'm going camping with my dad so no promises.

Adios, Sunshine


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's Sunshinefics, and I read my last chapter(It had alot of typos that got past my proof reading smh), It wasn't my best so I'm trying to make up for it in this chapter, I won't be uploading again until Sunday or Monday because I'm going Kayaking. As usual no OMG instead Oh My Gosh

Disclaimer: my previous attempt on trying to own Charmed has failed so unfortunately I do not own Charmed

Now on to the story

It has been 2 days since the death of Chris Halliwell. Piper put her pearl earrings in with tears down her face.

"Can I get through this?" she wondered aloud

"Mom?" Wyatt said

"What" She snapped

Wyatt looked surprised

"I-I'm sorry sweetie I'm just having a rough time" Piper apologized

"It's okay we all are" he said giving her the saddest smile she's ever seen

"Now what did you need to tell me?" she asked straightening his tie

"It's time to go"

Piper nodded and walked with her son to the car.

Piper, Wyatt and Leo were speaking at his funeral.

"Chris was the best brother a boy could ask for, he w-was kind, and he always helped me with my homework, sometimes he'd even take the blame for things I did, and he- he" Wyatt burst into tears "I'm sorry I can't do this" He ran off

Leo started to get up

"I'll handle this" she said harshly

"Piper are you still mad at me?" Leo asked

Piper ignored him and ran after her son

"Mom I'm sorry I-I just couldn't do it" Wyatt stuttered

"Honey there is nothing to apologize for"

"But-"

"NO!" Piper cut him off "You just got upset Chris wouldn't blame you"

Wyatt leaned against his mother and cried

"I'm sorry mom but I have to do this" he said standing up

"Wyatt I know what your going to do and I want to help you" Piper responded

"But mom-" Wyatt whined

"No buts mister" Piper scolded

"I want to come with" A voice popped up

Wyatt and Piper turned their heads too see Pheobe

"But Pheobe" Piper complained

"NO you take me with you or I'll cast a spell to tie you up " Pheobe blackmailed

"Don't tell me Paige wants to come with too" Piper growled

"No but you me and Wyatt are as strong as the power of three"

"I think we should let her come mom" Wyatt said giving her puppy dog eyes

"Alright Alright fine now what exactly are we doing?" Piper relented

"Well remember after Chris first got hurt Aunt Paige and I looked in the book of Shadows to see if there was an antidote?" Wyatt said

"Yeah but-" Piper spoke

"Well there wasn't one but there was a resistance potion that made you immune" Wyatt continued

"But how will that help he would've had to take it before the demon attacked" Piper said not really sure what was going on

"Unless we go back in time to just before Chris was attacked" Pheobe said catching on

"And give Chris the antidote" Wyatt finsihed

"No one will remember but us right?" Piper asked

"Well I sorta cast a spell on grandpa to remember, he found out and threatened to tell unless I made sure he remembered" Wyatt blushed

"Let's just go" Piper said grabbing Wyatt's right hand, with Pheobe on the left and they dissapeared in a swirl of orbs

"Okay let's find the time travel spell" Piper said hurriedly

"Piper what are you guys doing?" Paige asked

"Paige um what are you doing here?" Piper said trying to look nonchalant

"I saw you guys leave and I followed you here" Paige answered

"Ummm" Wyatt said

"You tell me the truth or I'll transform you into bats" Paige threatened

"Okay okay fine we're going back to before Chris was hurt and giving him the ressitant potion" Pheobe nervously said

"Don't you need the potion first?" Paige said suspiciously

"Oops" Wyatt said sheepishly

"Luckily I got you covered" Paige grinned ( though it looked weird because her eyes were swollen from all the crying) holding a vial with light blue liquid

"I made some when we looked in the book just in case

"Thanks" Piper said reaching for the potion

"Ah Ah Ah" Paige said holding it out of her reach "I wanna come with"

"Paige there's already too many people" Piper said exasperated

"Well that's a shame because I wanted to come too" Leo said orbing in

Piper groaned

"It's okay mom they can come they all love Chris too" Wyatt said

"Alright it's your plan" Piper relented

Wyatt took a peice of chalk and drew the Triquetra on the wall

"Alright mom, Aunt Pheobe and Aunt Paige and I say the spell and dad you just stand there" Wyatt instructed

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme Heed the hope within my mind Send me back to where I'll find What I wish in place and time" The four of them said and they stepped in the portal

Piper woke up on the couch and saw Leo in the kitchen

"Leo did it work?" Piper asked

"I don't know" Leo admitted

"Only one way to find out, CHRIS!" Piper yelled

"Yeah mom?" Chris asked

"Oh my sweet baby" Piper tearfully said running over too her son and giving him a big hug, kissing the top of his head

"Mom your smothering me" Chris complained

"Sorry honey" She apologized breaking away from the hug but Chris wasn't out of the woods yet because then his father ran over and gave him an even bigger hug

"Ow dad, what the heck is going on" Chris asked struggling to break free

"It's just that we can't believe our baby is finally 16" Piper said

"I'm not a baby" Chris mumbled

"OH MY GOSH CHRIS" Wyatt yelled running down stairs, attempting to hug his brother but Chris anticipated it and orbed to the other side of the room

"Your alive your not dead" Wyatt cheered

"I'm not dead -What??" Chris asked puzzled

"You died and we-" Piper clamped her hand over Wyatt's mouth

"Wyatt here had a nightmare were you died" Leo saved

Chris just shrugged and walked upstairs

but when the doorbell rang and he went to answer it, he was scooped up by his aunts

"Oh Chris how I've missed you" Pheobe exclaimed

"We love you so much" Paige said looking him in the eye

" You guys saw me yesterday" Chris pointed out

"But that was so long ago" Paige said nervously

The doorbell rang again

"But everyone's here" Paige said confused

Chris opened the door and was bombarded by Victor Bennett who made his father's hug seem like a baby gripping a finger

"Oh Chris my boy my sweet sweet boy I love you okay?" Victor murmured petting Chris's soft brown hair

"Geez what is with everyone" Chris said skeptically

"You were dead Chris" Victor said

Pheobe shook her head frantically and unfortunately Chris saw

Chris was what? " Coop exclaimed

"What's going on?" Prue said

"UH PIPER LEO" Paige called

"Paige you know better than too scream in this house what is going on?" Piper scolded

"Um the cat's out of the bag" Pheobe said

" I assume you want answers" Leo said

"And we will give them but first, drink one sip of this" Piper said handing the potion to Chris

Chris looked at his mother skeptically but drank it

"Give a sip to Peyton just in case" Paige instructed

"You know what everyone take a sip it's safer" Piper decided

Pheobe was the last person to receive the bottle but before she could take a sip, the demon crashed through the window and like last time he threw his Athame but not at Peyton, he threw it at the one person who didn't have the protection, Pheobe Halliwell.

The blade hit her in the shoulder, the poison taking immediate affect, Leo caught her as she fell back,

Piper immediately blew him up, running over to her sister

"Pheobe no" Paige sobbed

"Th-there are a-always consequences to time t-travel Piper" Pheobe stammered

"Did you try" Coop started but the room froze

"Why did you freeze the room Piper?" Paige asked

"It wasn't me" Piper said holding up her hands

"It was me" a lady dressed in all white said

"Who are you?" Leo questioned

"I'm Aleana and I'm an angel of destiny"

"What do you want?" Piper growled

"I'm giving you a chance, the book was wrong there is a antidote" Aleana said

"But-" Paige started to say

"It's found in the demon market" Aleana explained

"But none of us are demons" Leo said

"But I am" a voice said

"Who the heck are you" Piper hissed

"I'm Akala and I want to help.

Whew so that's done, I can't believe I'm already on chapter 5 well chapter 6 I guess. Feedback is welcome if you have any questions feel free to PM me

Toodles,

Sunshins


	6. Chapter 6

Hey it's Sunny so this is the final chapter. If you enjoy the story be sure to review and pm me for any questions.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed**As usual I won't be saying OMG instead Oh My Gosh, now on to the story

"I'm Akala and I'm here to help"

Piper turned her head and saw that Aleana was gone

"Who the heck are you " Piper hissed

"And what happened to Aleana" Paige questioned

"Oh dear, you see I am Aleana" the demon said

"I don't understand" Paige mumbled

"I can go to the demon market and get the antidote for your sister for a price" She said

"And what's the price?" Piper asked

"Your help in killing my sister Faith" Akala answered

"A demon named Faith?" Piper snorted

"So let me get this straight your willing to save our sister if you kill our sister?" Paige asked suspiciously

"Correct" Akala confirmed

"But why make yourself look like a Angel of Destiny,? I mean why not show up as a demon in the first place?"Leo was confused

"You mean to tell me that the second a demon came into your house you would not have vanquished me in two seconds?" Akala pointed out

"You know she's got a point" Paige admitted

"Okay whose side are you on Paige?" Piper snapped

"Why did you want to kill your sister?" Leo said glaring at the demon

"I want her power, I thought that was obvious" Akala said

Piper was this close to blowing up the demon "You want to take over the underworld don't you?"

"That is hardly your concern" Akala hissed

"You have 5 seconds before I blow you up so if I were you I would talk" Piper threatened

"Without the antidote your sister and her baby will die, just like Chris" Akala sneered

Piper lowered her hands

"Ho- How did you know about Chris?"

She just smiled mysteriously

"Paige kitchen NOW!, Leo you watch our... demon friend" Piper instructed

Piper walked into the kitchen and shut the door

"I don't trust her" Piper said

"Well neither do I but if we have a chance to save Pheobe we should go for it"

"I know but-"

"No I'm not losing her" Paige said stubbornly

"Fine" Piper relented

Paige and Piper walked in the kitchen

"We're in" Paige informed Akala

"Good" The demon purred

"What do we have to do?" Paige asked

"Just keep her alive while I get the antidote" Akala explained

"How long will it take you?" Leo asked

"About 5 days it takes time to fetch how much it costs, it's very expensive" Akala replied

"5 DAYS!, Chris died within 2 days" Piper exclaimed

"Ah but the younger or older someone is the quicker they die, and Pheobe just so happens to be at the perfect age, she'll also be awake longer than Chris was" Akala said gleefully

"Will she experience Chris's nightmares?" Leo asked worriedly

"No that was Chris remembering his past life"

"How do you know this stuff?" Paige chimed

"Well I'm off" Akala changed the subject

"This better work" Piper growled "or you'll experience a slow painful and long death"

"Tata" Akal called and shimmered off

"Did you try the book" Coop finished as the rook unfroze

"Yeah we did there's an antidote" Paige answered

"But-" Pheobe started to say but was silenced by Piper frantically shaking her head

"Come on let's get you to the couch" Paige said helping Pheobe up, Pheobe cried out in pain

"Just take a deep breath" Victor said holding his daughter's hand

Paige orbed to the couch and gently set Pheobe down, Pheobe suddenly gasped

"The baby" she cried weakly

"The baby is fine I can hear it's heartbeat" Leo assured her

"Baby what baby?" Coop asked

"Surprise" Paige grinned sheepishly

"Mommy what's wrong what happened?" Melinda climbed out from her hiding place in the corner, her siblings and cousins quickly followed

"OH MY GOSH MOM!" Peyton yelled

"UNCLE LEO HEAL HER!" Prue instructed

Leo jusy shook his head sadly "I already tried I can't"

"You said there was an antidote, go get it" Coop insisted

"We can't it's at the demon market" Paige said awkwardly

Coop stifled a curse

"But there is someone who can and they're there right now" Paige said with fake cheeriness

"Not Cole" Pheobe muttered "Tell me it's not Cole"

"It's not, it's someone named Akala" Piper assured her

"So my wife's life depends on a demon?" Coop said snorting

"What's the price" Pheobe mumbled

"What makes you think there's a price?" Piper asked nervously

Pheobe gave her sister a look "Demons don't help us out of the goodness of their hearts Piper"

"She wants us to kill her sister" Leo said

"Wait, to do what?" Petra asked

"She wouldn't say but probably to take over the underworld" Paige explained

"So you want to help a demon take over the underworld, I know I'm just a mortal but, this doesn't sound right" Henry said

"Well honey I mean we aren't helping her take over the underworld per se" Paige told her husband

Pheobe grimaced and spoke"Wait when Chris got stabbed he could barely breath and I'm in a lot of pain but I can speak perfectly fine"

"Well Chris was younger so he had less tolerance and it killed him faster" Leo said nervously

"Dad I thought Chris wasn't supposed to know" Wyatt said confused

"Wait I died?" Chris exclaimed

Victor walked over to his grandson and put a hand on his shoulder "I know it's alot to take in"

"So if I died then how come I'm still alive?" Chris demanded

"We came back to save you" Piper replied

"We couldn't live without you, Chris" Wyatt cried

"Yeah Yeah cut the chit chat we have bigger problems" Prue scolded

"Mommy are you going to be okay?" Patty asked frightfully

"Mommy is going to be fine sweetie" Coop assured her

"Mom your burning up" Prue exclaimed

"Brillaint Prue you should be a doctor, someone poisoned has a fever" Pamela sarcastically said

Prue threw a pen at Pamela who deflected it using her deflection power sending it to Prue's forehead

"Ow!" She complained

"Girls stop fighting!" Piper scolded

"Yes Aunt Piper" The girls said obediently

"Pheobe here drink some water" Coop said handing her a glass of water

Pheobe took the glass in her shaking hands and drank the contents

"How long did the demon say until we could get the antidote?" Coop asked

"5 days" Paige answered

"5 DAYS!" Coop exclaimed

"But what if mom is-" Peyton was interrupted by Prue

"Shut up" She hissed

"Prue is mommy gonna die?" Melinda asked with her eyes wide as saucers

"Not if I can help it" Prue said confidently

"We are going to do everything we can to keep your mother safe" Piper said enfolding the girls in a hug

"Auntie Piper if mommy dies will you be our mommy?" Melinda looked up at her aunt

"Oh my Gosh Mellie, SHUT UP!" Patty hissed shoving her

"Aunt Piper please" Mellie pleaded giving her the puppy dog eyes

"She's not going to die" Piper said not unkindly

Melinda moved to her other Aunt "Auntie Paige will you be my mommy?"

"Sweetie I will always love you but your mommy's right there" Paige said sadly

Pheobe tried not to be hurt after all Melinda was only 6, she didn't understand what was happening, but her daughter's desperate attempt to find a new mom hurt way more than any athame ever could

"Melinda your mom is right here" Coop barked

4 days later...

Pheobe was a lot worse and was getting to the point where she could barely move without crying out in pain

Piper and Paige were getting worried.

"Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, mom wants to talk to youPeyton said, Peyton's eyes were swollen, her red hair was disshevled and her brown eyes were red and baggy

Piper nodded and pulled Paige up to her bedroom

"Hey" Pheobe whispered

"Hey Pheebs, Peyton said you wanted to see us?" Piper said planting a kiss on her forehead

"What's up?" Paige asked

"I want you to take care of my girls if I die" Pheobe weakly said

"Pheobe your not going to die" Piper said on the verge of tears

"Please promise me" Pheobe pleaded

"Pheobe your going to be fine, Akala will get the antidote and you can watch your girls grow up and have your baby" Paige was starting to cry

Pheobe sadly shook her head

"The demon said I'd probably die in 5 days right?"

"Yeah, so?" Piper asked

"It's been 5 days almost 6"

"No don't say that, Akala will come back she has to" Paige said with false confidence

"Please promise me that you'll help Coop take care of the girls"

"Pheobe" Paige protested

"Paige please" Pheobe begged

"Ok" She sobbed

"Piper?" Pheobe implored

"Y-You can't give up Pheobe" Piper wailed

Pheobe smiled weakly "I'm not giving up, I'm accepting my fate"

"I love youyou" She whispered and then fell asleep

"LEO!" Piper wailed

"What what's wrong" he asked nervously

"Is- Is she?" Piper stuttered

"No not yet it's almost time though" Leo sadly informed his wife

a few minutes later all of the Halliwells were crowded in Piper's bedroom when Akala shimmered in

"She's not dead yet is she?" Akala asked

"What took you so long?" Piper demanded

"The seller wanted a higher price than I thought"

"Well give her the antidote" Paige snarled

"I think it is best if Piper does it" Akala decided

Piper nodded and took the antidote from Akala.

Leo tipped her head back and Piper poured the green vial into Pheobe's mouth

Pheobe wailed in pain and started seizing

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Paige yelled

"I never said the antidote was pleasent" Akala defended

"Hold her down" Leo instructed Coop and Victor

"She'll be in agony for a few hours and after that if she survives she will very weak ," Akala explained

"And the baby?" Piper coldy said

"Should be fine" Akala answered

"Funny how you didn't mention all of this when we agreed to help you" Paige growled

"Speaking of helping me I believe we had a deal" Akala smiled

"When we know our sister is alive" Paige voiced

"No I think NOW!" Akala snarled grabbing Piper and Paige's hands shimmering out

"Hey!" Paige protested

"That's Faith now kill her" Akala instructed

Piper and Paige turned their heads expecting to see a demon, but instead they found a girl around the age of 14, chained to a wall, with a wound on her shoulder, the blood matching the color of her red hair, her blue eyes shone with fear

"She's a demon? " Paige questioned

"She's a witch Akala answered

"You said she was a demon" Piper accused

"I never said she was you just assumed that" Akala suppressed a smile

Piper was extremely confused "But your a demon"

"Half demon half witch, my father was a witch and he fell in love with my mother, he ran away after she killed his sister, he fell in love with a witch named Joy and they had my sister and my other sister Hope 2 years later, and our brother Charlie2 years after that, Joy died giving birth to Charlie , I can't get Hope's power yet she has geokinesis, manipulation of the earth and Charlie has Cyrokinesis, manipulation of ice I can't tak their powers until they're 14, " Akala explained

"Why do you want her powers so bad?" Piper askes

"She has aerokinesis, she can manipulate air, I want her power so I can take over the underworld, so hurry up and kill her"

"Not a chance" Piper said trying to blow up Akala

Akala smiled and threw her against the wall "Nice try Piper"

"Sword" Paige called "Heart"

Akala grabbed the sword in midair before it hit her chest

Paige ran over to Faith and tried to free her.

Akala swung the sword

"LOOK OUT!" Faith called

Paige ducked just before the sword hit her and and instead hit the shackles freeing the young witch

"I TRUSTED YOU , WE GREW UP TOGETHER AND YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Faith wailed

"I used to love you until my mom found me and said you were holding me back"

"We were so close, Camille" Faith sobbed

"IT'S AKALA NOW!" The demon roared

Faith held out her hands and blew her sister right into a sword

"NOOOOOO" Akala screamed bursting into flames

"Thanks" Paigs said breathlessly

Piper got to her feet

"It's been hours we should get back" Piper said

"My family they must be looking for me" Faith cried

"We can give you a ride, where do you live?" Piper asked

Paige orbed on the porch of a big white house, Faith rang the doorbell

The door swung open

A young boy around the age of 10 openee the door, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy like he'd been crying

"Faith?" He gasped

"Hey" she smiled weakly and collapsed

"FAITH!" Paige yelled

"LEO!" Piper called

Leo orbed in "What's up?"

"Heal" Piper commanded pointing at Faith and 5 seconds later Faith stood up perfectly fine

Leo orbed out

"Faith!" they flung himself himself on to her

"DAD, HOPE IT'S FAITH" he called

In a flash a man and young girl joined the hug fest

Faith pointed at Piper and Paige"Dad this is Paige and Piper they saved me"

"Actually she saved us" Piper explained

"Who took you and Camille?"Her father demanded

"It was Camille she gave up her human side and succumbed to her demon side she tried to kill me and take my powers" Faith admitted

"What?" Faith's dad gasped

"I-I didn't mean to kill her" Faith sobbed

"It was an accident, sweetie" he said soothingly

"Paige we should go we've been gone for hours" Piper whispered

Paige nodded and they orbed back to the manor

They walked into the bedroom and saw Pheone laying in the bed talking and laughing with Coop

Paige and Piper ran over to Pheobe and gave her a hug

"Oh my Gosh we thought we lost you" Piper murmured into Pheobe's hair

"She was in a lot of pain and in and out of consciousness until 15 minutes ago" Leo informed the girls "she's still pretty weak and can't sit up but she's gonna be fine"

"And the baby?" Piper asked

"Healthy" Coop answered

"So what happened?" Wyatt asked

Piper and Paige explained everything.

8 months later Pheobe and Coop welcomed their sixth and seventh child into the world a daughter named Maggie, and a son named James. At the next family get together Piper looked at her family smiling. Her son was alive again her sister was alive and they helped a family be together again, life didn't get much better than this.

Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

Peace,

Sunny


End file.
